


Allergy Season

by thedauntlessgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SELKIES!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedauntlessgirlat221b/pseuds/thedauntlessgirlat221b
Summary: Another challenge cross post! @one-shots-supernatural's prompt this time was “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”You go one a hunt with the boys while your allergies kick your butt!!





	Allergy Season

Spring turning into Summer is one of the best times of the year. There’s hot days and cool nights and schools are  _ finally _ letting out for the year. Unfortunately this time of year brings out my arch nemeses… okay, maybe that's a little harsh. Allergies. Sure they could be a lot worse, but the stuffy nose, congestion, and scratchy throat get really annoying when it prevents your from sleeping and is continuing on its fourth day.  

I met the Winchesters a few months ago and I’ve been traveling/hunting with them ever since. Dean is like my big annoying brother, but he will kick ass for me anyday. Now Sammy Winchester is a whole other ball game. His smiles make my heart race, his laugh causes butterflies in my stomach, and I am completely in love with him. 

 

“Why the fuck is there a selkie in Connecticut?” Dean shows me the article from The Chronicle. 

“I don’t know, but Y/N that's what it looks like.”  

Sam’s the one to speak this time, “Let's load up and hit the road. Madison is just under a full day's drive from here.”  

 

“Okay so all of the men in the city are dying is semi-strange ways. The numbers of deaths are more worrisome.” Sam is researching the case while Dean drives.  

“So what kind of deaths and numbers are we talking about here?” I know the question sounds inhumane, but Sam knows what I mean by it.

“Looks like a few bar fights, a couple car crashes, but the handful of bathtub drownings while no one is around is what leads me to believe it’s a selkie.” Sam wrinkles his nose when he says selkies, it’s probably because they are one of the hardest creatures to deal with. They’re damn near impossible to kill, but usually selkies mind their own business or are at least kind. That is until someone steals their “sealskin” and yes for once it’s exactly what it sounds like. Selkies can’t return back to the sea without the skin.

“So in other words some dumbass decided to call for a selkie and steal her sealskin and now she's pissed…” I hate the assholes who decide that it’s okay to ruin a person's life because they’re not happy with their own.

“Sounds like it.” Dean sounds annoyed just like the rest of us are we’re about ten hours into the twenty-one hour drive. Dean turns the music up and the Styx’s Come Sail Away plays through the Impala’s speakers. 

 

When we get to Madison we swing into the first hotel we see, and of course they only have one room. Or at least they claim. 

“You and Sam are bunking together. You kick in your sleep my shins ache every time I think about it!” 

“Really Dean? That was one time.” 

“It still hurt like a bitch!” 

“Okay calm down. Let’s get dressed and head out. Y/N you go to the crime scene we passed on the way here. Dean can head to the morgue, and I’ll head to the local paper after I swing by the drug store.” 

“Why are you going to the drug store?” 

“Your allergies seem especially bad so I’m going to pick you up some decongestants.” 

“You’re the best!”

 

“Listen here girlie. I don’t know who you think you are, but you're trespassing on my crime scene!”

“I think I’m Federal Agent Prior and that this is also my crime scene.” The middle-aged officer at least looks a little scared so that makes my day. 

**_“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”_ ** Okay in his defense I did ignore him when he told me I couldn’t be here repeatedly, but my head is so stuffed up that I honestly didn’t hear him a few times.  

“Oh, I’m sorry Agent! How can I help you?” He panics a bit as he rushes to put his gun away. 

“What happened here?” 

“Looks like ‘nother one of those weird bathtub drownings except this time he was in the shower. I don’t get it.”

“What?” 

“All of these deaths lately… if I didn’t know any better I’d say the women in the town are ganging up on us.” 

“That is weird.” Hmp. If only he knew. “Has there been anyone new in town?” 

“Umm. Athdara, she popped up about six months ago, but she wouldn't hurt a fly!” 

“I’d still like to speak with her, do you have an address?” The officer give me a begrudging look while he writes the address on a slip of paper. “Thanks, and sorry for the mishap earlier.” 

“No problem Agent, I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”  

 

“So get this…” Sam’s catchphrase causes a smile to grace my lips. I take two of the non-drowsy allergy tablets Sam bought for me. “The first unusual death happened about six months ago.” 

“I could’ve told you that, and I think I know who the selkie is…” I say with a laugh

“How in the hell…. Okay Y/N I’ll bite. Who?” Dean looks dumbfounded. 

“Athdara.” 

 

Sam digs into Athdara. True to the officer's word she just popped up about six months ago. She was quickly married to Spencer Belle and most of the town assumed it was a shotgun wedding. Townspeople said that occasionally they heard the couple fighting while walking by their home, but they just assumed it was the Mrs’ pregnancy hormones. When Spencer died in a car accident three weeks after their marriage “Dara”, as Spencer called her, seemed distraught so they assumed it was just a normal grieving. When she destroyed the house, they worried. When she was found on the beach at all hours, they thought the poor girl didn’t know how to handle what life had handed to her. Then true to selkie nature she began to target the other men in the town and the deaths started.  

 

“Okay so let's go talk to Dara and help her find the sealskin. Did this dick have any friends?” Dean’s ready to end this case. 

“That sounds like a plan, but Dean don't call her Dara. She’ll probably get offended and if she's already pissed I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to kill you.” Sam gives his brother a bitchface as he warns him.  

“According to the police report his best friend was Jake Keller and if he follows his usual pattern he should be as that bar we passed coming into town. Piper’s I think it was. Let’s get this done before these pills wear off and I feel like death warmed over again.” I’m putting on my jacket as the brothers start heading out of the door. 

 

“Okay I’ll handle Athdara. She’s less likely to want to harm me. You guys go deal with Jake, besides you’re more intimidating anyway.”  

“Sounds good.” Dean smirks ~~*~~ ~~at the worried look on Sam’s face (but we don’t know that! Shhh!)*~~.

“Why are you smirking like that?” 

“No reason” He’s being purposefully secretive, but you also know Dean will keep shit to himself until he’s ready for you to know. 

“Be safe Y/N.” Sam has a small frown on his face, but 

“I will Sam” and with that I exit the Impala and head towards the house. 

 

 

AT THE BAR 

Sam walks up to the bar and speaks with the bartender. After a few round of her trying to flirt he flashes the fake FBI badge and she finally tells him the information he wants. Jake Keller is sitting in a dark corner of the bar nursing a beer. Sam collects Dean from the booth where he left him and they walk towards the other man. At first Jake Keller claims to have no idea what they’re talking about, but eventually he folds. Jake admits that he found the legends about selkies online and that he told Spencer. He also tells the brothers that Spencer took it upon himself to summon Athdara and where the sealskin is hidden. With that information and a not so gentle warning the boys head back to you at the Belle home. 

 

BACK WITH YOU 

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Athdara opens the door and I can’t help but admire her beauty, she has long wavy brunette hair with jade eyes and gentle features. “Can I help you?” 

“Are you Athdara?” 

“Who’s asking?” 

“My name is Y/N and my friends and I are here to help you. We know you’re a selkie and we want to help you find your sealskin.”  

“Come in”  

 

Not twenty minutes after being invited to the home and being given a tour while talking to Athdara my phone started to ring. “I’m sorry it’s my friends they might know something that can help us.” 

“Hey Sammy!” 

_ Y/N are you still with Athdara at the house?  _

“Yeah. Do you know where the sealskin is?” 

_ Yes. Go into the master bedroom…  _ I motion for Athdara to follow me.  _ Pull the bed forward and look the the floorboards. One should be slightly off.  _

“I got it!” 

_ Ok we’re on our way we’ll meet you outside, have Athdara come with you and we’ll all take her to the beach so she can go home. _

“Got it.” I hang up the phone and I turn to Athdara. 

“Okay your seal skin should be under that floorboard, but I need a crowbar or something to pry it up.” She sprints from the room and I hear her run through the house and back. She thrusts the crowbar at me while she pants and tries to catch her breath. I pry up the floorboard and hand her her most prized possession. Athdara clutches it to her chest and begins to cry. “C’mon let's go. My friends will be here any minute to take us to the beach.” 

 

The smile on Athdara’s face is filled with joy as she walks on the sand towards the water. 

“Thank you all so much. I don’t know how to ever repay you.” She still has tears in her eyes. 

“Just don’t kill anymore humans. I know you were upset, but still.” Sam and I both glare at Dean for his lack of tact as Athdara laughs. 

“I am terribly sorry about that. I will find a way to fix it.” She then looks to me and Sam. “You two will live a happy life together, a love like yours is rare.” 

“But we’re not-” 

“But we don’t-” 

Now it’s Athdara’s turn to glare. “Bullshit! You two are in love with each other. Most people don't know this about selkies but we occasionally play matchmaker. We know true love when we see it so stop avoiding it and kiss already!” 

Dean laughs so hard I’m afraid my he might puke. Eventually he stops. “Good luck, I’ve been trying to get them together since day one. Bye Athdara, hopefully we won’t be crossing paths again.” 

“Goodbye Dean and thank you once again.” 

Dean smiles and walks back to the Impala. Then Athdara turns to me. “Thank you Y/N.” I give her a hug and she whispers in my ear, “He does truly love you, you just have to make the first move.”  

“Goodbye Sam.” With her final goodbye Athdara wades into the waves and vanishes into the depths of the sea. 

 

“So about what they were saying earlier…” I hear sam struggle to find words. I turn to him and decide to take Athdara’s advice. With a bout of courage that I miraculously am able to muster. I pull his head to my level and press a kiss to his lips.  

“Wow..” Sam’s awestruck look causes a blush to erupt on my cheeks. 

“Was that okay?” 

“That was more than okay and I hope it can happen more often.” 

“It for sure can. I hope my allergy season grumpiness isn’t a problem” I say with a laugh and smirk  

Sam smiles back, “It certainly isn't, you’re adorable when you’re grumpy. So, will go on a date with me?” 

“Sure.” Sam presses a chaste kiss to my lips and reaches for my hand as we walk back to the Impala and shit eating grin from Dean. 

“Took you two fucking long enough. Now let's get back to the room before the allergy pills wear off any Y/N gets bitchy” 

You and sam smile the entire ride back to the motel, and later that night while you are sound asleep and snoring because of your blocked nose Sam smiles knowing that you’re his and he’s yours allergies and all.


End file.
